Perjalanan Menjadi Seorang Dewa Di Dunia
by Hafid Tobi Fullbuster
Summary: Tobi, Seorang anak biasa tanpa kekuatan dengan cita-cita setinggi Galaksi ingin menjadi Seorang Dewa di Dunia ini.. Lalu Seorang Shinigami Menjemputnya, Apa yang akan terjadi? Dare to Read?
1. Chapter 1

**Perjalanan Menjadi Seorang Dewa Di Dunia**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi lah, Gak mungkin Saya atau Dr. Nefario**

**Summary : Tobi, Seorang anak biasa tanpa kekuatan dengan cita-cita setinggi Galaksi ingin menjadi Seorang Dewa di Dunia ini.. Lalu Seorang Shinigami Menjemputnya, Apa yang akan terjadi? Dare to Read?**

**Not Interest , Don't Read like a Trap!**

* * *

Tobi POV..

Hai, namaku Tobi.. Aku hanyalah seorang anak biasa berumur 12 tanpa kekuatan, tetapi Aku ingin menjadi Dewa di Dunia ini.. Itulah Cita-Citaku,, Kata Orang, Dewa itu hanya Mitos.. Tapi akan ku tunjukkan, bahwa Dewa itu Ada..

Aku mempunyai Sahabat terbaik Bernama Naruto, Kami berdua mempunyai Cita-cita yang sama, tetapi Rivalku adalah dia..  
Kami berdua selalu berlomba-lomba menjadi Dewa di dunia ini..  
"Hey Tobi, Kalau Kamu sudah menjadi Dewa, Apa kekuatan yang akan kamu pakai? sedangkan Kita ini hanya Bocah Kecil tanpa kekuatan apapun" Tanya Naruto dalam Lamunanku.. "Jangan menyerah, BAKA! Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi 5 Menit kemudian kan?" Naruto pun terdiam..

* * *

5 Tahun Kemudian  
Kami Berdua pergi ke suatu tempat dimana katanya ada Orang bernama Rikudo Sennin yang sedang Mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan Dewa Penyelamat dunia Ini..  
Kami tidak tahu kalau Perjalanan ini akan Menjadi perjalanan terakhir mereka berdua

Sesampainya di Kami no kuni, Kota yang dijuluki Kota Dewa karena penyelamat dunia dari ancaman iblis berekor 10 Juubi, Tinggal di desa ini.., mereka berpikir untuk menanyakan rumah tempat Rikudou Sennin tinggal  
"Ayo kita tanya orang sekitar sini rumah Dewa Penyelamat itu" Kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tas berbentuk Tangan tsb.."Ide yg bagus.." Kataku,,

Naruto pun bertanya ke orang sekitar untuk mencari tahu dimana rumah Dewa itu

Naruto POV

"Aku berkeliling disekitar desa ini menanyakan rumah dewa tsb.. Aku sangat penasaran, bagaimana ciri-ciri dewa tersebut"  
"Tuan, apakah Anda tahu dimana rumah Rikudou Sennin?" Tanyaku ke seorang Bapak pemilik Warung Dango.. "Hei, jaga mulutmu itu, Panggil tuan Rikudou Sennin sebagai Kami-Sama.. Apakah kamu tak tahu rumahnya? berjalan saja di jalan ini Lalu belok Kanan, ada Anak tangga berjumlah 10 sebagai tanda ekor Juubi, naik saja ke atas.. Di atas ada sebuah Kuil Megah berwarna Putih.. Beri salamlah kepada Pintu tersebut dan Pintu Itu akan terbuka" Jelas tukang dango tadi..  
"Terima kasih ya Pak," "Sama-sama Anak muda" jawab Tukang Dango tsb..

Normal POV

Naruto lari ke tempat dimana dia berpisah dengan Tobi.. "Tobi, aku sudah mengetahui rumah Kami-Sama" kata Naruto dengan nafas kayak orang lagi lari kejar Maling.. "Dimana?" Tanya Tobi.. "Ikuti saja jalan ini dan belok Kanan" Jawab Naruto

mereka berdua pun pergi...  
Sesampainya di atas, Mereka mengucap salam dan pintu tsb terbuka sendirinya..

Mereka menyusuri jalan Kuil tersebut,,  
Semuanya terbuat dari Keramik berwarna Putih

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam kuil, dan Melihat Rikudou Sennin dengan samar-samar karena tertutup Tirai Emas..  
" Selamat datang, Anakku.. Aku sudah mengetahui kapan kalian akan datang.." Sambut Rikudou Sennin

"Terima kasih, Kami-Sama" Jawab Naruto dan Tobi Bersamaan..  
" Sekarang To The Point saja, Naruto.." Kata Rikudou Sennin.. "Apa yang akan Anda lakukan untuk Menyelamatkan Dunia?" Tanya Rikudou.. "Keselamatan dunia bergantung kepada Kekuatan" kata Naruto.. Dan Rikudou Sennin terlihat Merapalkan Mantra..  
SFX :Sringgg!, Tubuh Naruto pun langsung berubah menjadi Seperti ada Aura Kekuatan Raksasa berwarna Biru di Tubuhnya.. "TERIMA KASIH, KAMI-SAMA!" Teriak Naruto dengan Bangganya..

Tobi hanya terdiam dan senyum melihat Sahabat Sekaligus Rivalnya itu bahagia.. "Tapi tunggu dulu, Saya belum memilih siapa yang akan menjadi Dewa Penyelamat" Kata Rikudou.. "Sekarang kamu, Tobi.. Apa yang akan Anda lakukan untuk Menyelamatkan Dunia?" Tanya Rikudou lagi.. "Saya yakin Cinta dan Kasih Sayang adalah Kuncinya" Tiba-tiba Rikudou Sennin Menepuk Tangannya Seraya Berkata "Baiklah.. Dewa Penyelamat kali Ini adalah Tobi,," SFX : Bhusss! Kring!, Di mata Kanan Tobi Muncul sebuah Doujutsu berwarna Merah berbentuk Shuriken dan Disebelahnya Berwarna Abu-abu berbentuk Cincin dan juga ada Sebuah Raksasa Dibelakangnya.. "Itu adalah Doujutsu kebanggaanku, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan Rinnegan.. Dan Raksasa dibelakangmu itu adalah Final Susano'o" Kata Rikudou Sennin, "Sekarang Pergilah, dan Selamatkan dunia ini!"

Naruto merasa Tidak Terima dengan ini dan menantang Tobi "Hey, Tobi.. Ayo kita tentukan, Siapa yang sebenarnya adalah Dewa Penyelamat" Teriak Naruto dengan menimbulkan Jubah Biru Auranya itu.. Tobi merasa tertantang lalu mengatakan "Baiklah, Jika Itu Maumu, Rivalku,.." SFX : Sringgg Bhushhhh! Timbul Final Susano'o dan 2 Bola mata Uniknya itu,,,

Dan...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai..  
Chapter Berikutnya pasti Full Action..**

**Naruto disini menjadi Antagonis dan Tobi menjadi Protagonis..  
Tanpa Banyak Bacot, Review ya...**

***Tobi dan membungkukkan badan lalu Hilang dengan Kamui (SFX : Slurrrppppp!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perjalanan Menjadi Seorang Dewa di Dunia**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Yosh!~ Kembali lagi bersama Saya Hafid Tobi Fullbuster dan Dr. Nefario  
Ada yg bilang gini : Ohya, author-san harusnya si naruto yang punya sharingan dan Tobi Rinnegan aja, Karena sharingan itu adalah mata kebencian/setan hehehe..

Jawabannya ini : Ntar aja Readers sekalian baca, akan ada banyak kejutan saat Naruto bercakap-cakap dgn Shinigami... dah lupa kan Shinigaminya? Tuh, ada di Summary..  
Gak perlu bacot lagi...~

Dare to Read?

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Sang Master of Naruto  
Summary :Tobi, Seorang anak biasa tanpa kekuatan dengan cita-cita setinggi Galaksi ingin menjadi Seorang Dewa di Dunia ini.. Lalu Seorang Shinigami Menjemputnya, Apa yang akan terjadi? Kita menuju ke TKP!~**

* * *

Naruto merasa Tidak Terima dengan ini dan menantang Tobi "Hey, Tobi.. Ayo kita tentukan, Siapa yang sebenarnya adalah Dewa Penyelamat" Teriak Naruto dengan menimbulkan Jubah Biru Auranya itu.. Tobi merasa tertantang lalu mengatakan "Baiklah, Jika Itu Maumu, Rivalku,.." SFX : Sringgg Bhushhhh! Timbul Final Susano'o dan 2 Bola mata Uniknya itu~~

Chapter 2

"Ingat ini sekali lagi, Naruto. Kau tidak akan menjadi Dewa jikalau sifatmu yang Gegabah dan Sombong ini menjadi Sifat Utamamu. Kau hanya akan Menjadi SAMPAH!" Teriak Tobi diakhiri dengan Pukulan Beruntun dari Susano'o... "Diam saja kau TOBI!~ ARGHH!" Naruto tiba-tiba dikuasai oleh Jubah Biru Aura itu...

"Cih, Dia tidak tahu menggunakan Jubah Itu.. dan Dia sudah Sombong? Bodoh sekali..." Kata seseorang dari atap Kuil desa Kami no Kuni tersebut, lebih tepatnya Rikudou Sennin. Terlihat 2 Orang, Sebenarnya 1 Manusia dan 1 Sosok aneh sedang berdiri diatap kuil. "Ya, sepertinya Kau telah memilih penerus yang baik, Sepertinya Adikku yg bodoh ini mulai Bijaksana" Kata sosok aneh itu,, Dan mereka pun menonton Pertarungan tadi..

"Naruto, mungkin ini adalah akibat dari kebodohanmu itu.. Menyerahlah, dan Cita-citamu akan Tercapai" Kata Tobi menenangkan Naruto.. "Kau bodoh, Tobi! Sebenarnya ini adalah kekuatanku, Memang, sepertinya tadi Aku terlihat kesakitan, tapi itu yang membuatku kuat!" Naruto mengubah tangan Kanannya menjadi sebuah Pedang berwarna Biru panjang..

"Sepertinya dia telah menguasai Kurōku no Ao.. Hebat juga dia"

Back to Action

"ARGH!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat Susano'onya hancur berkeping-keping dan badan bagian Kirinya Terbelah.. "Sepertinya Aku akan mati disini.. Naruto, kau telah menjadi sangat kuat..." Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir Naruto

"Sana, Tugasmu harus dilakukan" Usir Rikudou ke Kakaknya yg ternyata Seorang Shinigami.. "Akhirnya...~"

Naruto terdiam melihat seorang Shinigami datang kepadanya.. "Aku belum mau Mati!" Teriak Naruto 'Kegirangan' akibat Shinigami tersebut dan mengfokuskan Jubah Birunya dan Lari Secepat Kilat...

"Anak yang Bodoh.., Sekarang, Tobi ayo ikut Aku" Kata Shinigami sambil mengangkat Tubuh Tobi yang sedang Sekarat...

* * *

1 Jam Kemudian..

"Dimana Aku? Apakah ini di Padang Yaumal Mahsyar?" Tanya Tobi.. Ternyata agama Tobi Islam readers sekalian..~  
"Tenang dulu, Tubuhmu itu belum Sempurna.. Tunggulah dan Bersabarlah" Kata sosok aneh membawa Sabit.. "SHINIGAMI!~ AKU BELUM MAU MATI!" Teriak Tobi...

"Kenapa setiap orang saat melihatku selalu berpikir bahwa Mereka akan Mati?" kata Shinigami..  
"Jadi Kau tidak akan membunuhku?" tanya Tobi setengah Greget.. "Kagak" Kata Shinigami datar.. "Kau harus memulihkan tanganmu itu dengan jurusmu sendiri.. Sekarang Pakailah Rinnegan" Kata Shinigami.. "bagaimana ka-" "Shut Up dan Ikuti Perintahku kalau mau Selamat" kata Shinigami menghentikan Tobi "Baiklah,,"

SFX:Sringg!~~ Muncullah mata Rinnegan di mata kanan Tobi.. "Ikuti Hand Seal Ini.. Ayam, Kucing, Babi, Rusa, Anjing, Ayam, Tikus, Kuda ,Naga, Ular" Tobi mengikuti Hand Seal tadi dgn cermat.. SFX: Bhusss!~ Tiba-tiba tubuh Kiri Tobi timbul kembali.. "Selamat, Tobi..!~" kata Rikudou Sennin yang entah muncul darimana yang hanya Author yg tahu.. "Sekarang, Ajari dia, Kakak.." Kata Rikudou Sennin..

"Baiklah, Adikku,," Kata Shinigami.. Tobi hanya Terdiam melihat Shinigami memanggil Dewa Penyelamat itu sebagai 'Adik'  
"Sekarang Tobi, Keluarkan mata Sharinggan itu dari Matamu" Kata Shinigami.. Tobi terdiam dan Mengikuti Kata Shinigami itu,. Siapa yang tahu selanjutnya kan? "Mata Sharinggan adalah mata Kejahatan.. Ingat itu, Adikku yang bodoh ini salah Memberi Kekuatan.. SFX: Bletugg! Bragh!~ Jitakkan dari Rikudou Sennin Membuat Shinigami itu Termasuk Kedalam tanah sejauh 100km.. Tapi hanya 3 detik, Shinigami tadi berhasil kembali ke Tempat tadi.. "Hiraukan Itu, Sekarang mana Mata itu?" terlihat kebodohan Shinigami mencari-cari mata Sharinggan.. "Ini, Shini-san" kata Tobi..

"Sekarang, Tutup matamu, dan Pikirlah tentang Kekalahanmu waktu Melawan Naruto" Kata Shinigami dan Tobi Menurutinya.. Tobi terlihat seperti orang yang terkena Hipnotis..  
Terlihat Shinigami melancarkan aksinya.. Dia membuat HandSeal dan tiba-tiba Tobi bisa Melihat dengan Mata Kirinya.. "Itu adalah Mata Shinigami, Mampu Menimbulkan Sayap dan Kecepatannya Seperti tadi, 100km dan lama kembali lagi hanya 3 Detik, juga mampu melihat kelemahan orang lain,, Dan yang paling utama, Sekarang kau adalah Dewa Shinigami, Kau mampu mencabut nyawa orang lain, Tapi INGAT! Gunakan SEBAIK-BAIKNYA!" Kata Shinigami dgn Mempertegas kata Terakhirnya dan Tobi pun Gregettan..

* * *

5 Tahun Kemudian

Tobi sekarang akan Segera terjun ke Dunia Luar, Mencari Naruto dan Menjadi Dewa Penyelamat penerus Rikudou Sennin (Yang Sekarang Tobi anggap sebagai Kakaknya)

Setelah menjalani pelatihan selama 5 tahun, hari ini.. 10 Februari 2013 adalah Hari Ulang-tahunnya, sekalian menjadi hari yang bersejarah baginya..

"Sampai Jumpa, Kakak.. Aku akan Merindukanmu,," Teriak Tobi dari atas langit, Toh sedang terbang rupanya.. Disusul oleh Shinigami yang sepertinya sedang ngupil... "Baiklah, Sampai Jumpa.. Kau telah menjadi Orang yang Hebat" Kata Rikudou Sennin..

Terlihat Style terbaru Tobi, Memakai Jaket Hitam bertopi, Bersayap, Kemeja putih Berkerak yang sengaja dinaikkan Tobi menutupi Setengah Wajahnya, Celana Hitam, Sepatu Adidas, dan yang pasti, Bertopeng Hitam menutupi Identitasnya dari Naruto..

Apa yang akan Terjadi Selanjutnya?

Tunggu Chapter Berikutnya

* * *

**Owari!~  
Gak nyangka, akan ada Chap berikutnya dan Updatenya akan secepat ini..**

**Di review ya?  
(Teriak saya dan Dr. Nefario sambil hilang ditelan Kamui)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perjalanan Menjadi Seorang Dewa Di Dunia**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi lah, Gak mungkin Saya atau Dr. Nefario**

**Summary : Tobi, Seorang anak biasa tanpa kekuatan dengan cita-cita setinggi Galaksi ingin menjadi Seorang Dewa di Dunia ini.. Lalu Seorang Shinigami Menjemputnya, Apa yang akan terjadi? Dare to Read?**

**Nih Fic, kalo dibaca-baca ada OOC juga, Dan ini CHAPTER TERAKHIR!**

**Not Interest , Don't Read like a Trap!**

* * *

"Sampai Jumpa, Kakak.. Aku akan Merindukanmu,," Teriak Tobi dari atas langit, Toh sedang terbang rupanya.. Disusul oleh Shinigami yang sepertinya sedang ngupil... "Baiklah, Sampai Jumpa.. Kau telah menjadi Orang yang Hebat" Kata Rikudou Sennin..

Terlihat Style terbaru Tobi, Memakai Jaket Hitam bertopi, Bersayap, Kemeja putih Berkerak yang sengaja dinaikkan Tobi menutupi Setengah Wajahnya, Celana Hitam, Sepatu Adidas, dan yang pasti, Bertopeng Hitam menutupi Identitasnya dari Naruto..

Apa yang akan Terjadi Selanjutnya?

Chapter 3

Ahh, 1 lagi yang Author lupa tulis, Senjata Tobi sekarang berupa Dual Sword. Yang Hitam kebiruan bernama Dark Blue Queen dan yang berwarna Hitam bernama Nonuboko

Setiap pedang adalah pemberian Kedua Kakak terbarunya itu..  
Yang hitam sudah pasti Shinigami (Yang sekarang Tobi namai Shini-chan karena sifatnya yang lembut kepada Tobi ) dan yang Putih adalah milik Rikudou Sennin saat masih Muda dulu..

* * *

5 Menit Kemudian

Keberangkatan Tobi dari Kami no Kuni yang berada di ujung Negara Petir menuju ke Konoha hanya memakan waktu 1 menit penuh... berkat Sayap Shinigami pastinya...

"Hey, Shini-chan.. apakah Naruto akan bertemu denganku lagi?" Tanya Tobi dengan wajah-yang-tidak-kelihatan kepada Shinigami..  
"Mungkin, jika kamu terus berusaha dan Berzikir.." Kata shinigami Islamic...

* * *

"AHH... Aku Lapar" Kata Shinigami, Ternyata Shinigami juga bisa lapar.. memang, sesampainya di Konoha, desa itu seperti desa mati, tidak ada orang disana.. hanya ada Angin dan Rerumputan..

"Hei, tidakkah ini aneh? kenapa di desa yang ramainya kayak ada Tuhan yang turun ini jadi sepi kayak udah koi'd alias game over semuanya?" Tanya Tobi sambil bengong.. "Sepertinya ada yang mencurigakan Tobi, di belakang arah jam 5, orang itu belum juga keluar dari bayangan.."

Secara reflek, Tobi langsung mengaktifkan RasenKamiken di tangan kanannya (Rincian Jutsu: Jutsu yang membuat rasenggan dikelilingi semua elemen yang diciptakan Dewa..) yah, Ini hanya jutsu mainan bagi Rikudou Sennin, Seperti Kaminari no Jutsu,, disini, Tobi telah menguasai semua Jutsu dan elemen _Big Brothernya_ itu... "Keluar kau.."

"Baiklah, Aku mengalah,.. Selamat datang di desaku, _Tobi, my Rival.. _Aku sudah lama menunggu kedatangan kalian.. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, Aku sudah tidak takut kepada Shinigami Goblog itu.." Kata Naruto yang keluar dari bayangan tadi..

"KAU-" Shinigami hampir menghajar Naruto, Tapi ditahan oleh Tobi.. "Ini adalah pertarunganku.. Jangan ada ikut campur antara orang lain, Dia telah mengetahuiku.. Mungkin berkat Kuroku No Ao itu"

"Baiklah, Aku akan mengecek seluruh Desa dan Negara di Dunia Ini" dan Shinigami pun menghilang..

* * *

**"**Naruto , Coba bunuh aku, dan Dunia ini takkan seimbang,. Menyerahlah, Dan kita hadapi ini Bersama" Kata Tobi..  
"Gak ada Kita, cuma ada AKU!" Teriak Naruto disusuli oleh Tangan Pedangnya,, Tobi mengelak dengan terbang keatas..

"Di dunia ini hanya ada Kebencian, tidak ada yang namanya Cinta di dunia Ninja yang Licik ini, selama orang masih membunuh, hanya akan ada perang, dan perang membawa kematian." Kata Naruto.. Kemudian Naruto membuat Sayap dari jubahnya itu,,

"Hah, mari kita lihat" Kata Tobi mengikuti amarahnya.. Tobi pun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang baru dilihat Naruto, itu adalah Amulet "Shinigami, Berikanlah aku KEKUATAN!" Teriak Tobi ke dalam Amulet tersebut.. Dan Datanglah 100.000 pasukan Shinigami..

"Sekarang ini akan menjadi seru" kata Naruto.."Serang..." Teriak salah satu Shinigami diikuti oleh Shinigami yang lain dengan mengambil Sabit mereka..

"Huahahahahahaha, Shinigami ini hanya mainan" kata Naruto saat membunuh shinigami dengan tangan Palu nya..  
" Sekarang, Kuroko no Ao, Keluarkan seluruh Kemampuanmu" Dan keluarlah 100.000 pasukan iblis berwarna Biru kehitaman..

"Pertarungan ini hanya khusus untuk kita berdua" Kata Tobi..  
"Ya, Ingat tidak, saat kita bertarung demi menjadi Dewa Terkuat, sekarang lanjutkan pertarungan itu" Kata Naruto

Tobi POV

Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Naruto ini masih mengingat pertarungan bodoh itu,, Sekarang mari lanjutkan...

Hand Seal : Rin, Pyo, Tho, Sha, Kai , Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen, Kyuu, Kami.. Dan timbullah Bijuu berekor 11. "Ini adalah Bijuu berekor 11,bernama Juuichibi, lebih kuat dari Juubi..berbentuk seperti Naga hitam berekor 11, diberikan oleh Rikudou Sennin dengan cara penggabungan Juubi dengan Shinigami.." kata Tobi memperjelas

Flashback

_"Tobi, ini adalah benih Juuichibi, Terbuat dari Juubi dan Shinigami.. Gunakan dengan Sebaik-baiknya"_

Flashback End

"hebat juga, tapi kau akan kalah dengan ini.." Kata Naruto membuat Hand Seal : Pyo, Tho, Kami, Jin, Kai, Zai, Retsu, Deka, Rin, Umi, Yami, Domi.. dan timbullah Ular berwarna Hitam dengan ekor cuma 1...

Baiklah, aku tahu sekarang Naruto Hebat.. dia pantas Menjadi dewa, tetapi dewa kejahatan,,, hihihihihihi...

Tobi POV end

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Naruto.. "Hahahaha... cukup basa-basinya.. Serang!" Juuichibi pun menyerang Ular tadi dengan disusul oleh Tobi dengan kedua pedangnya..

SFX: Ruarghhhh!~~ Singgg!~ Brang!~ (Suara Naga dan Ular sedang bertarung, Suara Pedang Beradu, Suara Dinding Hancur)  
"Kau tidak bisa menang melawanku, Naruto. Aku telah mendapat pelatihan langsung selama 5 Tahun oleh Rikudou Sennin" Kata Tobi

"Tunggu saja", Kata Tobi Menggumam

* * *

Kembali lagi Ke Shinigami yang berada di atas langit dengan dango ditangannya dan Melihat Pertarungan Sengit antara Tobi dan Naruto,,

"Ternyata, Dunia telah dikuasai Naruto dan hanya Kami no Kuni yang selamat.. Menyedihkan, Dimana Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, Daimyo tiap Negara, Dan Samurai? Ini Bahaya dan Harus Dilaporkan ke Rikudou bodoh itu,, dia hanya santai sambil minum Teh Hangat buatan orang desa..." kata Shini-chan..

Di Kami no Kuni

"Huatchim!~~~" Bersin Rikudou Sennin "Apa ada yang salah, Tuan?" Tanya pemilik kedai teh itu.. "Uhh, Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku,,"

* * *

Kembali ke Naruto dan Tobi

Semua Shinigami dan Iblis telah tamat,,  
Tinggal Tobi dan Naruto seorang

"Lihat, bahkan Shinigamimu dan Iblisku setara.." Kata Naruto..  
"Baiklah, aku akan mengakhiri ini" kata Tobi sambil menimbulkan Mata Shinigaminya..  
Hand Seal : Sui, Umi, Yami, Gozu, Rei, Rin, Hino, Kabi, Zai, Zomi... dan Timbullah Sabit di tangan kanan Tobi

"Selamat Tinggal, Naruto" Dan Kemudian Naruto pun seperti terhisap ditelan Amulet di tangan kiri Tobi...

* * *

5 tahun kemudian

Dunia Telah Selamat dari Ancaman Naruto..  
Semua pemimpin desa menganggap Tobi sebagai Dewa Penyelamat kedua,,

Dan Sekarang, Hiduplah Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Madara Uchiha, Salah Satu keturunan Naruto dan seorang wanita Uchiha.. dan Dia bernama Tobi...

* * *

**Tamat..**

**Gimana Ceritanya, Readers?**

**Suatu saat nanti, Saya dan Dr. Nefario akan membuat cerita tentang lanjutan Kisah ini, dan Musuhnya adalah Tobi..**

**Biar lebih enak lagi, PM Saya dengan folmulir dibawah ini..**

**Nama :Akun FFN:  
Akun Facebook : (Kalo gak ada, tandahi dengan - )  
Ide : Harus berhubungan dengan Madara Uchiha dan Tobi Palsu... (Kekuatannya apa?, dll)**

**Syarat harus Follow saya dan Add Facebook saya kalo ada yang mau tahu kisahnya.. Namanya Hafid Tobi Fullbuster**

**OK,, Jaa Ne... (Ditelan Shinigami)**


End file.
